A Time to Let Go
by wolf.gren
Summary: There is yet another poor soul who can aid in the outcome of the vile war. It is up to him and whichever side he may choose to bring the battles of this time to an end. OC. and after 'Eldest'.


A Time to Let Go

By: Madeline (a.k.a. wolf.gren)

---------------------------------------------------------------

There is yet another poor soul who can aid in the outcome of the vile war. It is up to him and whichever side he may choose to bring the battles of this time to an end. OC. and after 'Eldest'. No Mary-Sues. I promise:) As well as Gary-Stus. They are dreadful beings and plus, I have based my characters on real people and what I believe they would do if given the settings and such. This story is not really going to be based on love. Bravery, determination, tears, and loss are emotions in which are going to keep my characters going; not mushy C-class corny love scenes. If you so wished it, perhaps I may involve some lust bits here and there, but nothing major. For those who have read any or all of my 'Eragon' Song Fics, you may have noticed how many of my endings tend to turn out:P Hehe. Well, enough of my rambling. Let's get on with it shall we? Please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of 'Eragon' and 'Eldest'. My own characters are the ones that you will be learning about...

---------------------------------------------------------------

With the conclusion of the Battle of the Burning Plains, hope had come to those who thought they were doomed. It may not have seemed to many that the battle was a grand fight to the death between two opposing sides, but it arose strength to the victors' side. If one were to pass through a miniscule village out of sight of the Kings' domain, you would hear faint whispers of a new age, one that would be less oppressive. With this new power of courage, the people of Alagaësia may just become united in a way that will end Galbatorix's reign for eternity.

Speaking of a small town...

The village of Tethëra was hidden among the northeastern part of the Spine near the Rona Lake. It is here that we meet a powerful man who can aid in the fate of the war.

To those who knew him, labeled him as an outcast, always keeping to himself most of the time since his parents passed away many winters ago. He was a kind soul, for he always helped those who needed aiding, but very secretive, and sad looking even through the many hardships the villagers were forced to endure. He was not alone though. He did have a younger sister to care for, and she never left his sight. His sister was cherished throughout Tethëra by everyone who saw her. She was his pride and joy, and any village boy who tried to speak with her was met by her brothers' fist in his mouth. She didn't seem to mind very much so, for she wouldn't leave her brother for anything in the world. Not yet at least.

As for their home, it included a sturdy log cabin and barn about eight miles north of the village. Why the two were so secluded puzzled many, but it was not their place to interfere nor worry.

Now is the time in which their story truly takes place...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles!" called a young maiden around the age of 17 summers.

"What could it possibly be this time Valya? replyed a rather gruff and humorous voice that belonged to a man of 21 winters.

"Dearest borther, I just beg of your permission to allow me to venture in to town unaccompanied for once," spoke Valya in an overly innocent manner.

"You already know the answer."

"I know I do, but I want the answer that will give me freedom," she said as she attempted to embrace her brothers' muscular stomach.

"I just can't lose you, not like I failed them."

"Miles, that was far too long ago, you know you tried to save our parents, it just wasn't your place."

"I could've tried harder!" he yelled as he threw his dagger in to the nearest sapling.

Valya just stood back from him and stared in to his frightening forest green eyes. She then turned away and walked back to the hut swishing her cotton dress sternly behind her. There was no point in reasoning with him when he became embedded in the past. That was one of his flaws, he had the hardest time forgetting and letting go. Valya soon understood that she had to take matters in to her own hands. They were getting low on supplies and food and her brother simply wouldn't go in to the village unless the need was dire, and he was too stubborn to acknowledge the truth. So, in her determination, Valya grabbed her bow and hunting knife, a small coin purse, and a knapsack filled with a few rations, and set off through the woods without a second glance backwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Upon finishing his chores, Miles headed towards a small creek that trickled between his cottage and the barn to clean up. As he crouched down to scoop up water in his palm, he gazed in to the deep clear stream at his reflection. He was rather attractive with his chiseled torso and high cheeckbones. His dark brown hair was cut alarmingly short so that he looked a bit like one of the King's soldiers. But the most attractice feature about him, he thought were his eyes, a deep forest green that you immeadiatly felt as if you were lost in the wilderness when you gazed upon them. He shrugged those thoughts out of his head. His task at the moment was keeping his sister safe, not courting some maiden who would never know his dark secrets. After finishing his washing, he strode over to his house. He may have been too rough with Valya earlier and he wished to apologize.

"Sister! Where are you? I have something I must say to you."

He wandered past the kitchen towards Valyas' room. When he entered, he noticed it was deserted. Something was not right. _No, she wouldn't disobey me, no matter the cost. Still, where could she have gone if not to the very place I told her to avoid? _He then gave out a long sigh. _Why must she be so difficult?_

Miles then hurried to grab his sword and bow from his room and managed to exit the hut in a matter of seconds. He didn't bother with any other supplies because she couldn't have gotten very far. He traveled at a brisk pace to reach his destination. He called out her name ever so often, but was met with silence at each attempt. _Odd, I wouldn't have believed she could have covered this much ground yet. Perhaps she took a different route? No, this is the way we always traveled, she wouldn't have taken a detour. _

As the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes to hours, he grew anxious. He was coming upon the village soon and that scared him, for he didn't believe his sister would be there. As he trudged up the final hill before the entrance, he stopped. He could hear faint screams in the distance and as he sniffed the air, he was met with the unyielding scent of smoke and fire. He then crawled stealthily up the mound and glanced upon a vile dream. His village was ablaze; men, women, and children to whom he had known all of his life were scattered in piles of their own blood throughout the wreckage. There were soldiers and brute-like creatures rumaging through various homes that had not yet been to the mercy of flames. Everywhere he looked he saw death. A few strong men were still fighting with their opponents, but there were just too many enemies. Miles felt helpless. He could help and fight, but he would surely die and never find his sister. He could also just stay where he was and feel sickened, like this was just some horrible nightmare to which he would fail to awaken from. He chose the latter, but vowed he would avenge these people soon. For his secrets could help in the most deadliest of ways. It was a few more minutes of feeling weak when he wished he could just die. The sight was too much for him to burden. There, on the other side of the village stood Valya drenched in crimson blood. Whose, he could not tell. She was still and pale, like a living corpse. But the most disturbing sight he had ever gazed upon in his life was that she was being held in someones' arms. A man who appeared of his age who had just as much blood on him as well. As quickly as he had seen her, she was gone. His sister was lost to him when she disappeared with the man, but before she left on what seemed to be a flying red beast, she stared at him. Right through past his forest eyes to his very soul. In that brief second that held so much anguish and pain, she told him to let her go. To save himself. She knew what he really was, for he was her brother. It was a ploy to destroy the village. What the Kings' men were truly after was him. For Miles was not just some poor depressed farm boy. No. He was, and still is... a Rider.


End file.
